


rouge

by vacationer



Series: vamp gee [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, College, Confessions, Ficlet, M/M, Vampire Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: Gerard tells Frank.





	rouge

**Author's Note:**

> P1 of the ficlets I have in my phone! I have three vamp gee pieces :)

"You're gorgeous." Is the first thing Frank says after Gerard _finally_  fucking explains himself. Frank's been suspicious of it for months--but it wasn't like he was going to out him being a vampire.

"I--what?" Gerard's looking at him, dumbfounded, as if Frank was the one who just told him a life changing confession.

"You're gorgeous." Frank presses, looking down at his hands, flipping his phone between his fingers.

"So you're not like? Freaked?"

"Nah," Frank grins, looking up at Gerard's wide eyes. "I think it's really cool. A little hot even,"

Gerard chokes, "Isn't this how the scene in Twilight went?" and Frank laughs, as Gerard continues. "Seriously though? You're not scared?"

"I mean, I trust you." Frank explains. "I've known you for this long, and nothings happened. Why would I be inclined to run off?"

"'Cause I feed off the blood of living creatures and I'm dead?"

"Some people are into that," Frank defends, eyes shining with something that Gerard can't really identify.

"You're a necrophiliac?" Gerard asks, because that's really the only thing he can insinuate by that statement.

Frank breaks out into laughter, avoiding his gaze. "No, no," He grabs at Gerard's freezing hand, and turns it in his own, tracing the lines of his palm.

Gee sighs, resting his chin in his hand, elbow on his knee, watching Frank's fingers.

"You know," Frank starts, still gazing at their hands. "I said the gorgeous thing 'cause I know you can't actually see it. You're really, really handsome though. Pretty, too," and Frank swears he feels Gerard's skin heat up.

"Really?" His voice is high and light, and Frank looks up into his dark eyes, wide and glassy.

"Really."


End file.
